FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a water supply valve system according to the related art. The water supply valve according to the related art is connected to an inlet 210 and an outlet 240, and may manually control the amount of water by means of a valve 220. There is a latch 211 for opening or closing a lock plate 215 by controlling the valve 220. Moreover, a lock plate fastening screw 217 is designed at a lower end of the lock plate 215.
A water supply valve system which has been recently introduced is designed such that an infrared sensor is fixed to a position near a faucet to allow water to be automatically flown for a certain time period as far as a user approaches thereto.
However, this related art water supply valve system has caused waste of unnecessary water by allowing a user to manually manipulate to control the amount of water or flowing water for a certain time period in accordance with a signal sensed by the infrared sensor. That is, the water supply valve system of the related art has a problem in that it fails to automatically and variably supply the appropriate amount of water in response to various conditions having different water pressures and various requests of users.